Everybody Needs Somebody to Love
by Aniki Wka
Summary: Drabbles. Yuuki, Chizuru y su básica relación de enamorados. 3. Te extraño.
1. Te Amo

**Título:** Te Amo  
**Fandom:** Kimi to Boku  
**Claim:** Yuuki Asaba/Chizuru Tachibana.  
**Resumen:** La primera vez que Yuuki le dice que lo ama, Chizuru piensa que el fin del mundo por fin ha llegado.  
**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai. Fluff en cantidades industriales.  
**Notas:** Post-series. Relación establecida.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es propiedad de Kiichi Hotta y de J.C. Staff.

* * *

**Te Amo**

—¿Tachibana?

Era media noche y para esos momentos Chizuru apenas sabia que estaba vivo,pero Yukki siempre había sido alguien de noche, de esos a los que la luna parece reanimar y al mayor le encantaba hablar cuando estaba animado. En cualquier otro momento Chizuru hubiera sido inmensamente feliz de hablar todo lo que Yuuki quisiera, pero en esa ocasión lo único que deseaba era dormir.

El nuevo trabajo era un asco, su familia era un asco. Y si no fuera por Yuuki, Tachibana estaba seguro de que se hubiera rendido hace mucho.

Pero Yuuki estaba ahí, con él, lo había elegido a él, y el sólo recordarlo lo ponía feliz.

Con todo la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir abrió los ojos y se volteó hacia su novio. Yuuki estaba recostado en la cama a un lado de él, con una mano debajo de su cabeza sobre la almohada, mirándolo fijamente.

—Te amo —susurró.

Chizuru sintió como de repente todo el sueño que lo invadía hace unos segundos desapareció de golpe. Pudo sentir como el color rojo invadió su rostro y agradeció que la habitación estuviera tan poco iluminada para que Yuuki no pudiera verlo.

Trató de decir algo, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fueron balbuceos. Yuuki sólo decía esas cosas en "ESOS" momentos, nunca lo había dicho en otra ocasión, y aunque al principio se había sentido un poco triste, con el tiempo entendió que el rubio mayor era así.

Pero ahora lo había dicho, ahí, como si nada.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Chizuru Tachibana no sabia que decir.

Puedo escuchar la risa de Yuuki mientras enterraba su cara en la almohada. El jodido infeliz se divertía con su confusión.

—¡Yo también te amo! —gritó mientras se tapaba hasta las orejas con la sabana.

* * *

Siento que hace años que no escribo (aunque tan sólo pasaron unos meses), pero tenia tantas ganas de algo de Yuuki/Chizuro que mis manos se movieron solas, son mi OTP, pero al igual que la mayoría de mis OTPs son ignorados por el fandom *sob* *sob*

Pero bueno, si alguien lo leyó espero que le haya gusta aunque sea un poquito :)


	2. Te Necesito

******Título:** Te Necesito**  
****Fandom:** Kimi to Boku**  
****Claim:** Yuuki Asaba/Chizuru Tachibana.**  
****Fragmento: **_Yuuki nunca necesito a nadie, al menos no hasta que volvió a ver a ese problemático enano que lograba preocuparlo __desde que lo conoció._**  
****Advertencias:** Fluff en cantidades industriales.**  
****Notas:** Post-series. Relación establecida.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es propiedad de Kiichi Hotta y de J.C. Staff.

* * *

**Te Necesito**

Yuuki jamás había sido el tipo de persona que dependiera de otra, al menos no completamente. Siempre había sido bastante independiente, y si en algún momento necesitó de alguien, ese siempre había sido su hermano. Nunca necesito ni se preocupo de otra persona.

Pero ahora ahí estaba, esperando en el consultorio de un doctor a las diez de la mañana de un perfecto sábado. Todo porque alguien era tan irresponsable que dejaba que una siempre gripe se complicara.

—¡Yuuki! —gritó con una sonrisa un chico de cabello rubio mientras salía del consultorio del doctor —. Qué bueno que me esperaste.

—No me iba a ir y dejarte aquí —dijo levantándose de la incomoda silla para acercarse al otro chico —. Si fuiste capaz de hacer que una simple gripa se complicara, eres capaz de caerte en una zanja de camino a casa y morir.

El rubio hizo una mueca.

—Que exagerado eres, Yuuki.

Yuuki nunca necesito a nadie, al menos no hasta que volvió a ver a ese ese problemático enano que lograba preocuparlo desde que lo conoció.

—Cómo sea, vámonos —dijo tomado al más bajo de la mano para arrástralo hasta la salida —. Ya va a comenzar el anime que quiero ver.

Chizuro apretó con fuerza la mano de Yuuki mientras este lo jalaba hacia la salida. El mayor no solía tomarle de la mano, nunca en público, pero al parecer cuando estaba preocupado solía hacer cosas que normalmente no haría. Como pedir perdón o demostrarle algo de afecto en público. Chizuro sonrió dejándose arrastras. Yuuki era tan extraño a veces.


	3. Te Extraño

**Título:** Te extraño  
**Fandom:** Kimi to Boku  
**Claim:** Yuuki Asaba/Chizuru Tachibana, implícito Yuuta/Yuuki.  
**Resumen:** _Chizuro siempre supo que jamás podría remplazar a Yuuta, pero una parte de él no podía evitar intentarlo. _  
**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai. Twincest.  
**Notas:** Post-series. Relación establecida.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es propiedad de Kiichi Hotta y de J.C. Staff.

* * *

**Te extraño**

—Bien, entonces te veré en un par de días.

Sentado en el sofá de la sala, Chizuro miró fijamente a su pareja quien hablaba tranquilamente por teléfono. Hace apenas un par de minutos Yuuki y él se encontraban cómodamente sentados en el sillón viendo una película. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos estaban libres de trabajo y obligaciones, y podían pasar el día juntos como la pareja que —aunque Chizuro a veces dudara —, eran.

Pero al parecer sus planes y los del universo no eran los mismos.

Yuuta había salido de viaje hace un mes y desde entonces no había realizado ni una sola llamada a Yuuki, y aunque el rubio más alto lo negara, Chizuro sabía que estaba un poco dolido. Yuuta y Yuuki eran casi como uno sólo, con lo muy diferentes que pudieran ser, ambos había venido al mundo juntos y habían acordado que pasarían el resto de sus vida igual, juntos.

A Chizuro le agradaba Yuuta, eran amigos y lo apreciaba como tal, pero a veces (muchas veces, en realidad), en el fondo, una parte de él deseaba que el mayor de los gemelos Asaba no existiera, que Yuuki fuera hijo único y no tuviera ni necesitara a esa parte irreemplazable que era Yuuta. Y era algo egoísta, Chizuro lo sabía, pero aún así no podía evitar desearlo.

No era como si quisiera que Yuuta muriera o algo así, simplemente quería que dejara de existir para Yuuki, en su mente, en su corazón. Que Yuuta no existiera en este universo como el hermano de la persona que más quería, que hubiera nacido muy lejos de Yuuki, y así, quizás, él podría haberse convertido en esa parte irremplazable para el otro.

Pero las cosas no son, ni podrán ser jamás así.

Desde su asiento puede oír como el otro rubio cuelga el teléfono y poco después suelta un pequeño suspiro, en su mente trata de descifrar si el suspiro fue de alivio, felicidad u otra cosa, pero al final se rinde, no quiere saber.

Yuuki regresa junto a él y se deja caer en el sofá, tomando el mando de televisor y poniendo a reproducir de nuevo la película.

No dice nada sobre la llamada y a Chizuro no le importa. Ya sabe que Yuuta vendrá para el lunes y Yuuki y él irán a verlo, y luego el mayor se quedara un par de días en la casa de su hermano.

Yuuki siempre se queda junto a Yuuta por lo menos un día entero después que el mayor regresa de algún viaje, Yuuta hace lo mismo, ambos necesitan recuperar el tiempo separados o algo así.

Chizuro realmente no quiere saber que es lo que hacen encerrados en una casa, solos, más de un día entero.


End file.
